Ransom Call
by Kendall'sWorldwideGirl
Summary: BTR and Meredith have been trapped in the studio for days. So they decide they need a break. What happens when Kendall & Meredith's brilliant plan get past Freight Train goes wrong & 2 of the 5 teens go missing? *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome Friends to my new mystery story! I'm excited for this one! I don't really know what else to say except read and review! Also if your just tuning in go check out my other story Second Chances!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR sadly =( The only think I own is my BTR blanket thats on my bed right now. =)**

***Full Summary- ****With BTR's demos being picked and Meredith's 2nd album almost ready for release both the boys and her have been working nonstop. After being trapped in the studio for days they decide to take a much needed break without Gustavo and Kelly knowing, But happens when Kendall and Meredith's brilliant plan to spilt up to get past freight train goes wrong and two of the five teens don't show up at the meeting place?**

* * *

Meredith Rocque and the boys of Big Time Rush were sitting on the couch at Rocque Records. Gustavo had just finished yelling at them yet again about their up coming albums. The pressure to get both albums ready for release is starting to get to everyone and being trapped in the studio for the past four days isn't helping matters at all.

"Ugh I'm tired of staring at these walls!" James complained shifting around on the couch.

"You and everyone else here. Why couldn't Gustavo let us go back to the PalmWoods while he fixes the song!" Kendall added throwing his hands up in frustration.

" Because Griffin is driving him crazy so he insist on driving us crazy too." Meredith replies stretching out her legs over Kendall's lap.

Over the past three months Meredith has gotten close with all the boys but more so with Kendall. Sure James and her flirt constantly but she and Kendall have more of a brother, sister bond. They're both devious, love pissing Gustavo off, and are master plan makers. Logan, James, and Carlos have started calling her Kendall's female counter part. Kendall smiles at Meredith's legs on his lap because he knows every second of it is pissing James off.

Just then Gustavo's, usually perky, assistant Kelly came out of Gustavo's office not looking happy at all.

"Hey guys I'm heading out for burgers and fries, candy, sodas, and anything else I can find to keep you going. It looks like were gonna be here awhile." Kelly told them. The five teens groaned.

"I know guys, but hang in there. Is there anything you'd like to add to the list?"

"Instead of getting candy and soda get Gatorade." Logan stated kinda surprising everyone since he's usually very shy around Kelly.

"Gatorade?"

"Yup you said you wanted to get stuff to keep us going right? Well candy and sodas will work for a short time, but will eventually cause us to crash, whereas Gatorade has electrolytes that will do the same thing without the crash." He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well thank you Doctor Mitchel. I'll stock up on Gatorade then," Kelly replied making Logan blush, " Anything else?"

"Oo oo Kelly can you stock up on Fruit Smackers too?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Sure thing Carlos. I'll be back in an hour or so behave yourselves please." Kelly said walking away.

As soon as Kelly was out of ear shot Meredith and Kendall looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Kendork?" She asked using her favorite nickname for him. Wayne Wayne was actually of some use even though he almost got Kendall kicked out of the band.

" If you're thinking we break out of here and enjoy a much needed break at the park down the street. Then yes. Yes I am." He returned her devious smile.

"Well the park wasn't what I was thinking, but I like it!" She replied. The two of them are so alike it's scary sometimes.

"Oh no we'll get caught and then Gustavo will make us do ten hours of harmonies with no breaks again!" Logan interjected.

"Oh calm down and quit being so pessimistic. It's not like were going to rob a bank or something. We're just going to the park." Kendall stated obviously annoyed. He turned to James and Carlos. "What about you two, are you in or out?"

" In!" They shouted at the same time. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting Freight Train is right down stairs? How do you propose we get past him?" He asked knowing he shouldn't have when he saw the smirks on Kendall and Meredith's faces.

"Simple we split up and cause a distraction." Meredith stated deviously sharing a look with Kendall.

"Meredith and I will go down the elevator and act like we're just stretching our legs. While we're doing that you guys will create a crash up here. Carlos you're in charge of that. When Freight Train leaves to see what the crash was we'll bolt out the front door. Soon as we're sure he's off the first floor we'll text you guys to come down the stairs." Kendall explained. It was an impressive plan for the amount of time it took to come up with it.

"Wait why does Meredith get to go with you?" James asked narrowing his eyes at his best friend. Sure she wasn't his girlfriend yet, but that didn't mean he liked her being alone with Kendall.

"Two reasons," Kendall replied holding up to fingers, " One you three can't keep your cool to save your lives, and two if you and Meredith go missing at the same time, well you know what Gustavo would do."

They all cringed. Gustavo had made it perfectly clear that he didn't like James and he was to stay away from his niece. However he said nothing about Kendall having to stay away from her.

"Ok point taken. Lets just get this plan into action so we can get out of here for awhile." James stated not wanting to get think about what Gustavo might do if he were ever catch himself and Meredith alone.

Meredith and Kendall headed over to the elevator. Kendall hit the button and turned to Carlos. "Remember five minutes Carlos then make the crash."

Carlos nodded as Kendall and Meredith got on the elevator. After traveling down three floors they stepped out in the lobby of Rocque Records. Freight Train immediately noticed the two teens getting out of the elevator. He smiled despite himself. He'd never admit it but he grown attached to Meredith and the boys over the past three months. He watched Meredith and Kendall walk around the lobby talking softly to each other. Freight Train knew they were all a little stir crazy and couldn't help but wonder if they were up to something. Suddenly there was a loud crash above them. They all looked up. What in the world did Carlos just do up there?

"You two didn't have anything to do with that did ya?" Freight Train asked as he past them on his way to elevator.

"No. I just hope if that was Carlos he was wearing his helmet." Meredith replied trying not giggle.

"Me too." Freight Train laughed as he got on the elevator. As soon as the door closed Meredith and Kendall dashed out the front door and up the street toward the park. Once they were about halfway there they slowed down out of breath and laughing.

"I think we better text them now." Kendall said still trying to catch his breath.

" Nah let them suffer a little longer." Meredith snickered, " Besides when was the last time we spent time together just us?"

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kendall agreed as they kept walking. Little did they know they might be spending more time together than they knew. Unbeknownst to them a black van had been following them since they had left Rocque Records.

When they reached the park Meredith pulled out her iPhone, messed with it, and started playing BTR's newest song _Halfway There_.

"You already have our new song on your phone?" Kendall questioned as Meredith danced ahead of him.

"Well I uh I kinda recorded you guys singing it in the studio the other day." Meredith admitted rather shyly. Kendall laughed and joined her in dancing around while he sang along to his solo. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. Before he could scream out something was jammed up against his face. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Meredith's phone flying out of her hand as she too was grabbed.

Meanwhile back at the studio Logan, James, and Carlos more then mad at their friends. Not only had they almost gotten caught by Freight Train but Kendall and Meredith hadn't text them yet.

"I bet they ditched us so they could be alone together." said Carlos who was playing a game on his phone.

"No they didn't." Logan and James both replied, James with a little bitterness in his voice.

"Then why haven't they texted us yet!" Carlos snapped.

"I don't know," Logan sighed running his hands through his hair, " Lets just go down stairs. If Freight Train is gone we'll go on to the park." James and Carlos looked at Logan like he had grown a second head.

"What? I want out of this place as much as you do."

The three remaining members of BTR made their way down the stairs. They had no idea what kind of trouble their two friends were in. As they headed down the stairs Logan couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was getting. Maybe something really was wrong. Why didn't they text them? If they had gotten caught Freight Train would have brought them back up stairs to quick to talk about. Logan pulled out his phone and texted Kendall "_**Where are you guys?"**_ When he looked up James was texting also, more than likely Meredith.

Once they reached the final landing they exchanged a look before James crept up to the door. He stuck his head out and looked around Freight Train was nowhere to be seen.

"The coast is clear." James whispered motioning Carlos and Logan forward. They all dashed out the front door and like Kendall and Meredith before them didn't stop until they were halfway to the park. While they stopped to catch their breaths Logan checked his phone. No new messages.

"Huh that's strange." Logan said as he checked his sent messages to see if his original message had gone through. It had.

"What is?" Carlos asked trying to ignore the concern in Logan's voice.

"Kendall never texted me back and it's been almost ten minutes." Logan stated eyes never leaving his phone. James quickly pulled his phone out and checked it.

"Meredith never texted me back either." James and Logan shared a look.

"Why don't you try calling them?" Carlos asked looking between is two friends.

Both James and Logan nodded. They hit send at the same time and at the same time their faces fell when they got their friends voicemails.

"No answer." Logan and James said simultaneously.

"Maybe there's a dead zone at the park." Carlos said trying to sound hopeful.

"Not likely Carlos but none the less we need to check the park before we run back to the studio in full blown panic mode." Logan replied hoping his brain was over reacting to the unanswered phone call. Kendall always answers on the second ring and Meredith always text James right back. Logan was brought out of his thoughts by James' voice. He looked around he was so lost in thought that his feet had brought him to the park without his mind realizing it.

"What were saying James?" Logan asked slightly confused.

"I was saying they aren't here and maybe we should try calling them again." James replied not hiding the concern in his voice. Something wasn't right and they could all feel it. Call it their spidy sense from knowing each other since they were 4 if you will. Logan started to raise his phone to his ear when Carlos stopped him and pointed to the phone against his ear. After a minute Carlos put the phone down and shook his head. No one said a word as James called Meredith's phone. That's when they heard it a few yards away from where they were standing. The ringtone Meredith had set for James.

_Here I am there you are why does it seem so far_

_next to you is where I should be_

"It's coming from over there!" Logan pointing to some bushes not far from them, "James call it again."

He did so as they ran to the bushes. The song grew louder as they neared the bushes. They looked around franticly and there was Meredith's iPhone lying on the ground blasting James' voice. The boy's eyes widen.

"Is that blood?"

* * *

**I'm evil for ending this chapter like that I know! but don't worry chapter 2 is in the works right now! Also I'm looking at review button right now and it looks pretty lonely over there *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! I'm finally back after what seemed like the worse writers block in history! This chapter took forever but hopefully you guys like it! I won't ramble on but see if you guys can find the characters from my other favorite shows that seem to slip there way in as I wrote lol As always read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: nope own anything but my computer and my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Logan, James, and Carlos stared at the blood-covered phone unsure of what to do. Carlos started to reach for it, but Logan's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Don't touch it. Its evidence if you pick it you'll compromise it."

"Evidence? Does that mean you think something bad really has happened to them?" Carlos asked slowly pulling his hand back.

"Yeah I do. Call me Special Agent Gibbs if you want, but I've got this gut feeling that they're in real trouble." Logan replied eyes never leaving the phone.

"So do we call the police or do we call Kelly?" James asked finally tearing his eyes away from the phone."

" Both," Logan replied, " but we should call the police first."

Kendall groaned as he started to come too. His head was pounding and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. The last thing he remembered was being in the park singing and then everything went black. Kendall went to stretch his arm and found that he couldn't. His wrists were bound. He wiggled around franticly trying to free them. He stopped when he hit something and it moaned. Kendall rotated around and saw Meredith on the floor next him, wrists also bound, and there was blood on her arm.

"Meredith, Meredith can you hear me?" Kendall whispered trying to her attention without alerting whoever took me. Meredith's eyes flickered open.

"Kendall?" Meredith asked struggling to her bearings.

"Yeah its me. Are you ok?"

"I think so. My head doesn't feel to good though." She replied as she tried to sit up.

"Careful your arm!" Kendall moved forward out of reflex to stop her completely forgetting about his temporary inability to use his arms and fell over with a thud.

"Ouch."

"Kendall are you ok and what do you mean my arm?" Meredith replied struggling to see her arm.

"Yeah I'm ok, but you're arm is bleeding." Kendall pulled himself up right.

Meredith wiggled her arm around to she badly she was hurt but to her surprise there was no pain.

"Kendall I don't think this my blood. There's no pain." Meredith stated her panic level slowly starting to rise.

"Then it must belong whoever took us." Kendall stated as he finally looked around the room they were being held in. It wasn't a small room but it wasn't large either. He guessed by the closet in the opposite wall it was once a bedroom. There was no bed though in fact the only piece of furniture in the room was a small table next to the door. There was a window, but it was already to dark to see outside. Beside him Meredith had gone quiet. He turned his gaze to look at her. She had her head down and was staring at the floor. She raised her head up when she felt his gaze. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Kendall I'm scared." She whispered. Kendall moved closer to her so she could lean against him.

" I know I am too." He wished he could put his arm around her and tell everything would be ok. Truth was he had no idea if everything would be ok or if they would even live to see tomorrow.

They fell into a confortable silence. The silence was broken by the door slowly creaking open. Both teenagers looked up their eyes filled with fear. A gruff, rough looking man stepped in. He eyed the teenagers with a wicked sadistic smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Eli was worried we might have over done it with chloroform." He said casually leaning up against the wall.

_Chloroform. Well that explains the headaches._ Kendall realized, his eyes never leaving the man.

"What No hello? Not enjoying your new accommodations?" The man smiled that creepy smile again. Meredith looked away, while Kendall just glared at the man. He was not about to give the man the satisfaction of intimidating him.

"What do you want with us?" Kendall boldly asked.

"Well look at that you can talk. Its simple really, were gonna use you to get what we want."

"Use us?" Meredith said the same time Kendall said "For what?"

"Oh you'll see since were starting with you." The Man smirked, grabbed Kendall by the arm and pulled him from the room.

"KENDALL!" Meredith screamed after him, but it was no use the man had already disappeared with him.

The man led Kendall down the hall to a flight a stairs. As he was being led Kendall he glanced around the house. It was an old house. It looked like somewhere Sam and Dean from his favorite TV show Supernatural would look for something to hunt. Kendall laughed to himself, _An EMF meter sure would come in handy about now not mention some of Dean's weapons._

"Something funny kid?" The man asked pushing Kendall down the stairs with a little more force than necessary. With no way to brace himself, Kendall plummeted the rest of the way down the stairs.

Once he landed at the bottom Kendall laid there willing the room to stop spinning. He could hear the Man continuing his way down the stairs but he could also hear voices coming from the other room.

"Heath I just don't think this was a good idea."

"Oh relax Eli when have Mac's plan's ever failed." Heath, Kendall guessed, replied.

"I just don't understand the blind faith you have him in." The exasperated voice of Eli shot back.

Kendall was so busy listening that he failed to notice Mac reach the bottom the stairs. He grabbed Kendall's arm roughly pulled him up and pushed him toward the room the voices were coming from. He threw Kendall into a chair and pulled his arms over the back of it. Kendall hissed has pain shot through this shoulder. _Great I must have landed on it wrong._ The other two in the room looked over at Mac then down to Kendall. In return Kendall looked at them with the same glare he had given Mac earlier. These two didn't seem near as mincing looking as Mac was. In fact of one them didn't look much older than Kendall himself. The older of the two had blood on his shirt and bruised up nose. _Well that explains the blood on Meredith's arm. _

The three men moved out of earshot and began whispering among themselves. Kendall couldn't help but noticed the youngest out three looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Kendall tore is gaze from the men and took the opportunity to look around the room. It was your typical open concept living room, kitchen, and dinning area. He made mental notes of where all the windows and doors were that were in his field of sight. As his eyes scanned something on the kitchen table caught his attention. It was his iPhone. He could tell by the Minnesota Wilds case. Meredith had given it to him at the party celebrating their demos being picked. She had given them each a new iPhone case with their favorite thing on it. James' had lucky combs on it, Carlos' had hockey helmets, Logan's had beakers and test tubes, and his had the Minnesota Wilds emblem on it. Kendall smiled at the memory. After Meredith had given them their cases she had shown them her new custom case. It was black with BTR written in red bubble letters. Kendall couldn't help but wonder if they would ever see those happy times again.

The pain of a fist brought Kendall out of his memory. He glared at Mac who was pulling his hand back.

"Had to get your attention somehow kid." Mac shrugged with a chuckle.

"What was it to hard for you to say hey kid?" Kendall sneered.

"Mac was that really necessary?" The youngest of the three cut in.

"Yes Eli it was," He snapped turning toward Eli, "Now got sit down and shut up. As for you," he turned his attention back to Kendall, " Give me the number to Rocque Records.

"Why would I give you the number to Rocque Records?"

"Because that's the only way you and your little friend up there," Mac pointed up, "get out of this alive."

Out of Instinct Kendall looked up and thought of Meredith up there alone and scared. Anger flashed in Kendall's eyes as turned his glare back to Mac.

"I take it by the look in your eyes you don't want anything to happen to her do you?" Mac smirked.

"You hurt her and you'll get nothing from me." Kendall threaten, his anger growing by the second.

"I don't think your any position to threaten me kid." Mac replied sending his fist at Kendall's face again.

Kendall tried not to scream out but when Mac aimed punch at his already sore ribs he couldn't help the scream that left his throat as the air left lungs. Upstairs Meredith's head jerked toward the door as she heard the pain filled scream. She crawled to the door as best she could. Leaning side ways she pounded on the door with her bound hands.

"Kendall!" Meredith screamed out as she pounded. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt so helpless. She knew that even is she was down there with him there wouldn't be much she could do to help.

Back down stairs the punch Mac was about to throw stopped as they all heard the pounding coming from up stairs.

"Meredith." Kendall whispered. He knew she had heard him scream. He hoped Mac wouldn't turn his sights on her. Mac turned to Eli and pointed to the stairs.

"Go and tell the little brat to shut her cakehole if she doesn't want him hurt."

"He's already hurt Mac." Eli sighed as he got up to head for the stairs, but as he walked by Kendall he caught the murderous stare in his eyes. It made Eli shudder.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt her, only tell her to be quiet."

Kendall didn't reply only continued to stare as Eli left the room. Something in his tone told Kendall that Eli didn't want any part of this. Whatever this was.

Meredith was still pounding on the door when suddenly the door opened and she fell forward on her side.

"Ow what the…." She jumped back when a hand touched her shoulder and helped her sit up.

"Whoa easy I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"How do I know you're not?" Meredith shot back fearfully staring at the young man in front of her.

"Cause I was only sent up here to tell you to be quiet." He said surprisingly soft.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you." Meredith glared studying his reactions.

"You don't have any reason to listen and I'm not gonna do anything to make you, but just know that Mac will hurt your friend more than he already has if you keep it up."

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you guys think of Eli? He was kinda model after another character who wants to be anywhere but where he is and kinda has a problem taking orders.**

**Oh which reminds me. did you manage to find the other characters? (well two are pretty obvious cause I said the show lol) **

**Thanks for reading R&R**


End file.
